


Actions Speak Louder

by gunsforeyes



Series: Bodyswap [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags will be added as necessary, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsforeyes/pseuds/gunsforeyes
Summary: Back in their own bodies, Sportacus and Robbie have a relaxing vacation planned. But when the elf's homeland is threatened by an unknown force, Robbie finds himself in over his head dealing with dark magic and his own past.- On indefinite hiatus!!





	1. Chapter 1

Robbie Rotten rubbed his hands together with glee. This was it! This was the invention that would finally get rid of Sportaflop - _for good._

Not really, of course; but things did get a little boring sometimes, and it was easy to slip back into his old villainous ways once in a while. 

He’d been dating the town’s hero for a few months now, and he’d begun to notice the way Sportacus looked at him when he was in disguise - the subtle fond glances, the smiles he tried to hide, the feigned surprise when Robbie was eventually unmasked. 

It occurred to Robbie that Sportacus must have been able to see through his glamour from the very beginning. He still didn’t understand why Sportacus let him get away with it, but there was something… comforting in coming up with disguises and barely-villainous plans, even if his threats to get rid of Sportacus were empty. He felt uncomfortable when the kids begged him to play with them, but when he was in disguise, it was so much easier to relax and have fun, and even sing along with them. He’d die before admitting that, of course, or that he knew Sportacus saw right through him, so he continued doggedly to insist that he was just trying to make Lazytown lazy again.

This most recent plan ended the same as all the others - Robbie’s true identity was revealed, and all the children said “Robbie Rotten!” in unison, trying to sound disapproving but in reality delighted that he was playing with them. However, this time, Sportacus twirled Robbie around, dipped him low, and kissed him on the cheek. 

The kids reacted to this with cheers and applause, and Robbie could only blush and sputter in weak protest.

“Sorry your plan didn’t work, Robbie,” Sportacus said, grinning, still keeping hold of him. “But we _have_ been playing all day - how about we take a quick snack break? I know the kids baked a cake earlier, and I’m sure they’d share with you.”

Robbie couldn’t look away from Sportacus’s face above him, the sun shining around him like a crown, looking for all the world like a real-life angel. He fell even deeper into those blue eyes and was glad, not for the first time, that none of his plans to drive Sportacus out of Lazytown had been successful.

Sportacus set him back up on his feet gently and made to follow the kids, who were already heading to the mayor’s house, but Robbie took his hand and stopped him.

Robbie kissed his knuckles, willing Sportacus to understand. It was still so hard to find the words to tell Sportacus how much he meant to him, and oftentimes when he tried, he got tongue-tied or said something sarcastic instead. But Sportacus seemed to know what he meant, and he smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Robbie on the forehead. 

“I love you, Robbie,” he said. “And I’m glad you’re spending so much time with the kids and me. They really like you, too.”

“Well, that’s not their fault. They’re only kids, after all; what do they know?”

Sportacus laughed. “Come on. I know you’re dying for some cake.” 

Still holding his hand, Robbie followed Sportacus, trying to calm his heart that still raced every time Sportacus smiled at him. _I’d follow this stupid elf anywhere._  
___

A loving boyfriend, the respect and friendship of the town, a devoted new pet - Robbie was happier than he’d ever been, and it felt… wrong. Like the world was out of balance somehow. 

He didn’t deserve all this, and he knew it, no matter how much Sportacus protested to the contrary. Sometimes he’d get waves of anxiety that left him breathless and trembling, and he realized he was waiting for the other shoe to fall, as it always did. Something horrible was going to happen, to ruin all this happiness, and it would probably be his fault.

Robbie didn’t tell Sportacus all this; the elf had enough to deal with. He was trying to balance his new relationship with Robbie with his friendship with the kids and his duties to the town, and it would have left a normal human burnt out and exhausted. As it was, Sportacus definitely seemed just a tad less energetic than usual.

Occasionally, on the nights they spent together, Sportacus would thrash in his sleep and wake up gasping, eyes wild and terrified. Robbie always woke up as soon as Sportacus moved, and he would hold Sportacus and stroke his hair and murmur to him until the elf was able to relax again.

“Does this happen often?” Robbie had once asked.

Sportacus had shaken his head, a weak smile on his lips. “Not often. But… every now and then.”

The image of Sportacus waking up trembling, alone in his airship, aroused a fierce protectiveness in Robbie he hadn’t known he had. He would be strong for Sportacus if that’s what he needed. Although he couldn’t shake the nagging thought that he, or Sportacus’s concern for him, was the reason for these night terrors.

But these dark times were few and far between, and for the most part, they were both giddy in love, and spent as much time as they could with each other, both of them opening up little by little and finding new things to love about the other.

Stephanie, of course, was their biggest supporter, and whenever they’d take walks around town (they’d compromised; Sportacus _had_ to move or he’d go crazy, and Robbie couldn’t jog or he’d get grumpy), she’d sigh and gleefully gush to whoever was closest that “it’s so _romantic!_ ”

One warm spring day, before the season got so hot that Robbie would barricade himself into his lair and refuse to leave under pain of death, she threw herself into Sportacus’s arms so quickly he almost didn’t grab her in time, distracted as he was by how Robbie’s glasses glinted in the sunlight.

“Stephanie!” He laughed and returned her hug tightly, and Robbie grumbled a little at the interruption. He didn’t have long to complain, though, because Stephanie launched herself at him like a torpedo.

“Oof!” She almost knocked the wind out of him, but he found himself smiling a little at how excited she was to see him, and embraced her too. He made sure that he replaced the smile with a scowl of disapproval when she let go, though.

“What’s this all about?” Sportacus asked her, smiling. “You see us every day!”

“Yes, but today is _special!_ ” Stephanie said, almost vibrating with excitement. “Come with me!”

Just seeing how much energy the two of them had made Robbie tired. “Stephanie -”

“I won’t take no for an answer!” Stephanie laced her fingers through his tightly and pulled him behind her, with surprising strength. _I guess all that exercising with Sportacus really has paid off,_ he thought to himself with amusement. Although her energy was irritating, he also felt an inexplicable fondness and pride, which he quickly pushed away.

“Everyone’s at Uncle Milford’s. We have a surprise for you!”

“Is it cake?” Robbie blurted out, unable to help himself.

Stephanie laughed. “No, even better!”

Robbie rolled his eyes. _As though that were possible._  
___

Fully half the town was gathered at the mayor’s house, which made Robbie immediately nervous, and he tensed out of instinct. Stephanie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and on the other side of him Sportacus did the same, and although it was certainly sappy it did calm him down a bit. 

There was a pile of presents on the table in front of him, and Robbie felt a sudden wave of panic. Was it his birthday? Was it _Sportacus’s_ birthday? Had he forgotten? At the look of terror on his face, Stephanie hastened to assure him that everything was all right.

“We know you guys are planning a vacation - we just wanted to give you some going-away presents!”

“R… Really?”

“Yes, silly!”

“Oh.” Relief flooded him, and with it, came his appetite. “Presents, but no cake. Hmm.”

“Robbie!” Stephanie gave him a playful smack on the arm. “Do you always have to be so… _rotten?_ Open your gifts!”

Sportacus laughed, his arms crossed, watching their interaction with enjoyment. “Go ahead, Robbie! They’re yours!”

“They’re yours too, Sportaflop,” Robbie muttered, feeling uneasy with all eyes on him, worried that he might suddenly forget how to do normal tasks like speaking or opening boxes, and not eager for the laughter that would surely follow.

To his credit, Sportacus took the hint. He grabbed a box from the table and opened it mid-backflip. Showy, but it gave Robbie the opportunity to quietly open his own present, with all the attention on Sportacus. 

Ms. Busybody had gotten Sportacus a blender, or food processor, or something - Robbie heard her say something like, “So maybe now you can get Robbie to eat a little healthier! I like fruits - I mean, _sportscandy_ \- much better in a nice cool drink, myself!”

A thoughtful gift, if almost certainly something that was going to go unused. Robbie dimly heard Sportacus lavishing heartfelt thanks on her, but he was much more concerned with what he had just unwrapped. 

A small metal box with a black screen, inside of which was two small sensors. Uncomfortably reminiscent of his own body-switching machine, although much sleeker.

Pixel came up beside him before he could even begin to figure out what the thing did. “It’s a tracking device,” he said with excitement. 

Robbie looked at him blankly. “Why?”

“Well, just in case! I’ve gotten lost on vacation with my parents before. I know you don’t have the best sense of direction, so I just thought it might come in handy in an unfamiliar place.”

“And just how do you know about my sense of direction?”

Pixel raised his eyebrows. “I have cameras set up all over town. I’ve seen you get lost half a mile from your house.”

Robbie swallowed. “Fair enough.” He turned his attention back to the box. “So you just attach these…”

“Yeah, or you can just keep one with you. And Sportacus can keep one. This box -” he pressed a button on the bottom - “splits into two, so you each have one, and you can find the other if you get lost. They’re wireless, and they have a range of 50 miles. Hopefully you won’t get farther than that, or the signal will get fuzzy.”

Something about the device gave Robbie a strange feeling - well, Pixel’s inventions usually did, as different as they were from his own. The kid really was smart as a whip, but it wasn’t likely his gift would be needed; Robbie planned to be glued to Sportacus’s side the entire trip. Even just thinking about getting lost in a strange land made him queasy.

“Well… uh… thanks, kid,” Robbie said, and, acting on impulse, gave Pixel an awkward pat on the shoulder. 

Pixel chuckled. “No problem. Let me know if you think of anything else that might come in handy.”

Stephanie had gotten Rottenello a handsome new collar, purple with rhinestones, and for Robbie and Sportacus blank diaries she had bound herself in cloth of their signature colors. Inside the front cover, it looked like she had written something in Robbie’s, and scribbled it out, leaving just a heart underneath instead. Robbie felt his throat tighten at the sight of the heart, and had to shake his head to stop his eyes from watering. Something in this house was obviously making his allergies act up.

After the rest of the gifts had been exchanged (Stingy had gotten them both elaborately wrapped empty boxes, which he demanded back immediately after they were opened), the guests filed out, leaving only Sportacus, Robbie, and Stephanie.

The girl’s energy seemed to have evaporated, and she looked so downtrodden Robbie almost wished for the return of the usual irritating Stephanie.

“Stephanie, what’s wrong?” Sportacus asked, kneeling beside her.

She threw her arms around his neck and sniffed, holding back tears. “I’m just… I’m going to miss you _so much!_ ”

“Oh…” Sportacus held her tightly. “Don’t worry! We won’t be gone for too long.”

“It’ll just feel so… _empty_ without you guys here…” She pulled back and looked the hero in the eyes intently. “You _will_ come back, right?”

Sportacus laughed. “Of course! Lazytown is my home now, too. We’ll come back. I promise.”

Robbie was suddenly struck by something his mother used to say. _Never make promises. The faeries can hear you, and it tempts fate._

A loathsome woman, and almost all of her words had been hateful, but something about that phrase had stuck with him throughout the years. 

_Well,_ I’m _fae, too, and I’ll make sure he keeps it._  
___

Asleep by 8:08 - that was Sportacus’s rule and he followed it, even when he stayed at Robbie’s. Going to bed in the evening was ludicrous to Robbie, but if he wanted any time  
with his boyfriend before the elf fell asleep that was what he had to do.

Sportacus, as always, functioned as a sentient space heater, and Robbie had to kick off most of the blankets to stay comfortable. He grumbled out of habit, but Sportacus nuzzled his neck, effectively silencing him.

Sportacus was in his arms, purring against his shoulder, smiling like he’d never been happier in his life, and Robbie still couldn’t believe this was reality. What did Sportacus even see in him? Wasn’t it inevitable that one day, all the things Sportacus found attractive or endearing about him would become annoying, and Sportacus’s patience with him would run out? 

_No one could ever love you._ That voice, made up of years of neglect and hatred, heard from other people and from himself, echoed in his head. He’d accepted it as truth, come to terms with the fact that he really would be alone his whole life. He knew something was fundamentally wrong with him, and people like him didn’t deserve love, shouldn’t expect it.

But Sportacus told him every day, several times a day, and never seemed to tire of saying it. Every smile, every touch, every kiss carried with it those heartfelt words.

“Robbie?”

Robbie blinked, Sportacus’s voice bringing him back to reality. 

“Is everything okay?”

Robbie pressed his lips to Sportacus’s, surprising them both with his intensity. “How much time do we have before you fall asleep on me, Sportaflop?”

Sportacus grinned. “I think I can stay up a little late tonight.”

“Good.” Robbie let his lips trail down Sportacus’s bare chest, and fell a thrill of pride when Sportacus gasped. Knowing he could break the elf’s composure so quickly made him feel powerful. Sexy, even. It was a feeling he enjoyed getting used to.

Before he’d even moved between the elf’s legs Sportacus was already making small moans and grasping at Robbie’s hair, repeating his name over and over like a prayer. 

“Someone’s eager tonight,” Robbie commented, running one hand up the inside of Sportacus’s thigh.

Sportacus bucked involuntarily. “I want you every second of the day, Robbie,” he groaned. “Every moment I’m away from you is torture. I love you.”

Robbie grunted, trying to sound unaffected. “You know, you’re terrible at dirty talk.”

Sportacus gave a small laugh. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine. I love you too, you sentimental fool.” He punctuated his words with a hand down Sportacus’s pants.

_“Robbie!”_ Sportacus tensed at his touch, and his grip on Robbie’s hair tightened. Usually Sportacus was much more gentle, careful not to hurt him, and it almost drove Robbie crazy. Having Sportacus pull his hair so desperately was gratifying, and he deliberately slowed down a little. 

“Robbie, _please…_ ”

Robbie wordlessly slipped off Sportacus’s pants, putting the elf’s legs over his shoulders and kissing everywhere but _there._

Sportacus ran one hand through Robbie’s now-tangled hair frantically, the other grasping at the pillow. “Who do you belong to?” Robbie asked, his deep voice sending chills up Sportacus’s spine.

“You,” he gasped. “I’m yours.”

“Forever?” This time Robbie’s voice sounded a little tremulous.

_“Forever.”_

Robbie seemed satisfied with this. “Mine…” he muttered, half to himself, and gently traced the head of Sportacus’s aching erection with his tongue.

_“Ahh!”_ Sportacus’s back arched, and Robbie took in the sight before him; Sportacus, naked, eyes closed, biting his lip, writhing at Robbie’s lightest touch… As much as Robbie wanted to draw this out and tease him even more, his own arousal was too intense to deny.

Robbie took Sportacus’s length in his mouth, grinning at the animalistic sounds Sportacus made in response. He sped up just a little until he had Sportacus moaning in Elvish, and took his mouth away.

The betrayed look Sportacus gave him made him laugh. “How does it feel to be teased, Sportaflop?”

Sportacus grabbed Robbie and pulled him on top of him with ease, kissing him forcefully. “Robbie. I _need_ you. _Now._ ” 

Robbie made plenty of demands in bed, but Sportacus rarely did. Sportacus held onto Robbie’s hips, not tightly enough to hurt, but firmly enough to be taken seriously. 

Robbie’s heart began pounding even faster, and he couldn’t think of anything sarcastic to say. “Then I’m yours, Sportacus.”

Sportacus fumbled around in the bedside drawer until he found what he was looking for, and squirted a generous amount into his palm, applying it to Robbie’s cock and reaching between his own legs as well.

“Wait… Do you -”

“I want to feel you, Robbie,” Sportacus said softly. “I want you to… fuck me. Please.”

“Oh, well, when you put it like that.”

“Robbie, are you… blushing?”

“Of course not. I’m just surprised by how filthy you are.”

Sportacus took Robbie’s face in his hands, smiling up at him. “This is all your influence, you know.”

“I know, and I can’t say I’m not a little proud.”

Sportacus kissed him, over and over. “Robbie, you know I love to hear you talk, but right now…”

“Agreed.” Robbie pulled Sportacus’s legs over his shoulder, two fingers probing the elf’s entrance, relishing in the gasps he heard.

_“Ríða!”_ Sportacus swore. “Robbie, Robbie…”

“Sportacus,” Robbie whispered, biting Sportacus’s neck just hard enough to leave a mark. “Do you need me?”

“Yes! I need you!”

“Really?”

“ _Please!_ More than anything…”

Robbie thrust into Sportacus with a groan, overwhelmed by warmth and tightness. Sportacus bucked against him, closing the distance between them. “ _Robbie!_ Ah -”

Sportacus pressed into Robbie’s back with his heels and pulled him closer. Robbie knew he shouldn’t be surprised at how flexible Sportacus was, but in moments like these it was always a pleasant reminder. 

For a blissful while nothing else was real - just Sportacus’s body, how he tightened around Robbie and moaned his name, the sweat in his soft tousled hair, his tongue in Robbie’s mouth - until the world exploded around them in ecstasy.

Then it was 8:08, and Robbie resigned himself to a few more hours of solitary consciousness, squished between a sweaty sleeping elf and a cat who had jumped onto the bed as soon as the coast was clear.

Oh, well. He gave Rottenello a scratch behind the ears, and kissed Sportacus on the forehead. There were worse fates.


	2. Chapter 2

Rottenello woke up early from a pleasant dream about chasing butterflies, and he purred and stretched out across the bed. He looked hopefully at the two men he had been napping between, but they were both asleep and thus unlikely to pay him much attention. 

Disappointing, but there was always a way around that. He jumped onto Robbie and began kneading the blanket over his chest.

Robbie just grumbled and turned over, curling up closer to Sportacus. 

Hmph. Awfully rude, and it was almost breakfast time too. 

Rottenello gave his face a quick wash, then nudged the bedroom door open, tail twitching. He sniffed at his bowl, but it was still empty. He had to huff at the indignity.

Rottenello was a generally good-natured cat, but he was hungry, and hungry cats are always prone to troublemaking. He knew exactly where his food was, but Robbie had put a lock on the cabinet after finding him in there once. 

He stopped to ponder his options, but the sudden creak of the door behind him startled him, and he instinctively teleported into the rafters.

Robbie, clad in only his heart-patterned boxers and glasses, moved towards the coffee maker, yawning, but stopped in his tracks at the sight of Rottenello above his head. He sighed deeply. “Again?” 

Rottenello meowed pitifully.

“If you don’t like heights, why do you keep getting up there?”

“Mrow…”

Robbie eyed him, one eyebrow raised. “I don’t suppose you’d jump down, if I promise to catch you?”

_“Mrow!”_

“Have it your way.” Robbie went back into the bedroom, and emerged with a sleepy Sportacus at his side.

“Once again, our son requires your assistance,” Robbie said dryly, arms crossed.

Sportacus, who had been stretching in preparation to rescue Rottenello, whipped his head around to look at Robbie. Robbie was staring at Rottenello, a stern look on his face, although as soon as Rottenello was safely back in his arms he was sure to replace that expression with fondness, as always. He didn’t seem to realize what he’d said.

 _Our son._ Was Robbie… starting to think of Sportacus as part of his family?

Sportacus smiled to himself, the warm feeling he always had when he was around Robbie becoming so strong he had to express it or explode. He finished stretching and kissed Robbie on the cheek, surprising him. “I love you. Be right back.”

Sportacus retrieved Rottenello with ease, and set him on the ground, standing on his tiptoes to reach the cabinet where his food was kept. “Robbie… could you…”

“Yeah, scooch over.” Robbie unlocked the door and poured some food for Rottenello, who purred with delight. “Seriously, how does he keep doing that? I never see him get up there. I don’t know what he’s climbing on.”

Sportacus put his arm around Robbie’s waist. “He’s mysterious. And beautiful. Just like his dad.” He smiled up at Robbie, who swallowed, turning red.

“You’re awfully sappy this morning.”

“I’m sappy every morning, Robbie. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m just going to have coffee.”

Sportacus frowned. “Robbie, you _have_ to eat something. Especially since we’ll be traveling today.”

Robbie sputtered into his mug. “That’s _today?_ ”

“Yes… Is that okay? I mean, we can put it off if you want -”

“No. That’s fine.” Robbie took a deep breath. Sportacus knew he’d been trying to get used to the idea of flying such a long distance in the airship, and he’d mostly come to terms with it, but phobias were hard to overcome. “I just forgot, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Robbie sipped his coffee with determination.

Sportacus hugged him tightly, eliciting a grunt. “I love you so much, Robbie. I’m glad you’re coming with me. You’re very brave.”

Robbie was beet red now. “You’re going to inflate my ego, Sportacus.”

“I certainly hope so! Now come on, I’ll make you something to eat.”

___

Robbie eyed the airship suspiciously. Sportacus had landed it so they could load their luggage, but the sight of it, even on the ground, still made him a little nervous. He distracted himself by watching Sportacus’s muscles ripple as he carried their bags into it.

Stephanie helped with a few of the smaller things - Robbie had brought everything he thought might conceivably be needed, and to his credit, Sportacus hadn’t batted an eye. Once everything was in its place, Sportacus turned to Stephanie.

“You’re in charge while I’m gone, okay?” he said, smiling.

Stephanie, in her superhero outfit, stood with her fists on her hips and nodded firmly. “I’ll take care of everything, Sportacus.”

“I know you will.” He laughed, and hugged her, ruffling her hair. “You’re a great hero.” He took the crystal from his chest, and handed it to her. “Take care of this. And if there’s an emergency, you know how to get in touch with us.”

Stephanie took out the communicator Pixel had given her, matching the one Sportacus kept with him. “I know.” Her chin wobbled, just a little, but she refused to cry.

Robbie knew she had been training with Sportacus, learning how to use the crystal, and he again felt a wave of pride. _Why? It’s not like she’s_ my _kid._

Still… he couldn’t deny that he was really going to miss her, and all of his other friends in Lazytown.

He frowned at himself, shaking away his thoughts. Why was he so emotional? It wasn’t like this was final. They weren’t leaving forever, just taking a trip. 

Robbie took several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He’d been training with Sportacus, too - he let himself feel the fear threatening to creep up on him, and let it pass out of his mind. It was just anxiety. Just nerves. He was worried about going somewhere unfamiliar, that’s all, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his trip. And he wasn’t going to acknowledge that voice in the back of his mind that was warning him that this was the end of something. It was just paranoia.

He focused on Sportacus, the sight of whom always calmed him down. _I can do anything, if I have Sportacus._

___

Flying in this thing, at least on autopilot, wasn't as terrifying as he'd thought it would be. It wasn't entirely _comfortable,_ but if he ignored the windows, he could pretend he was still on solid ground. However, he'd been counting on conversation to distract him as well, and his conversational partner seemed to be distracted by his own thoughts. 

“Sport?”

“Hmm?” Sportacus turned away from the window.

“You’ve had that serious look on your face since we left. Are you worried about them?”

“No…”

Robbie raised an eyebrow.

“...Okay, maybe just a little.”

Robbie moved over to take his hand, and Sportacus kissed it reflexively. “You know they’re going to be fine.”

“I know.”

“Stephanie’s a good kid. She’ll make a decent hero. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? Someone falls off a three-foot wall and skins their knee? It’s not really a dangerous town, all things considered.”

Sportacus had to laugh. “You’re right.” He took a deep breath, letting his nervousness melt away. Robbie’s presence helped with that. Just having him near was comforting. 

He hugged Robbie, inhaling that scent that made his heart race, and relished in the feel of Robbie’s arms around him. “I can’t wait for you to meet everyone. They’re going to love you. And I think you’ll really like it there.”

“Not if everyone is as flippity-floppity as you are.”

Sportacus chuckled. “No, not quite. I’m… a little different.”

Rottenello chose this moment to express his displeasure at being left out by using Robbie’s leg as a scratching post.

“Ow!” Robbie snatched him up. “Who raised you to be such a brat?”

Rottenello stared back at him evenly. 

“... Point taken.” Robbie stroked him, glad that he’d decided to bring him. Stephanie had been more than happy to catsit, but the idea of leaving Rottenello behind had made him nervous. Apparently Rottenello had seemed to sense he was going to be left behind, and he followed Robbie around crying until Robbie had assured him they wouldn’t leave him.

He really was an odd cat. Robbie didn’t know much about cats, but he was pretty sure Rottenello wasn’t exactly normal. How had he been able to recognize Robbie when he was back in his own body? How was he able to get to places he should not be able to reach?

_“Meow!”_

“I think he’s hungry,” Sportacus said, scratching the cat behind the ear.

“He’s always hungry.” Robbie got some treats out of Rottenello’s bag and gave them to him. He stroked the cat, then jerked back as if he’d been shocked, eyes wide and unblinking.

“Robbie?”

Robbie stared at Sportacus. “Food.”

“What?”

 _“Food!”_ Robbie grabbed Sportacus by the shoulders in desperation. “Food! What am I going to eat? I completely forgot to bring anything! Elves just eat rabbit food like you, right??”

“I -”

“Oh, God. I knew this was a bad idea. Turn this thing around. We have to go back. This was a mistake. I’m going to die.”

Sportacus gently removed Robbie’s hands from his shoulders, and held them in his own. “Robbie. You’re not going to die - I _promise_ you that.”

For some reason, Robbie paled. 

“Not all elves have the same diet I do. They definitely eat more healthy than you do, but I’m sure there will be plenty of food you like. I actually know a baker who makes the most amazing cakes - well, so I’m told. We can pay her a visit while we’re there.”

Robbie exhaled, slumping. “Okay. That’s… that’s good.”

“Is that all you’re worried about?”

Robbie scratched his head, avoiding Sportacus’s eyes. “No - not really.”

“What is it?”

“Well… _everything!_ Anything could go wrong. The airship could crash, we could get separated and Pixel’s tracker could break, your family could hate me, something could happen to Rottenello -”

Sportacus hugged Robbie, and was relieved when Robbie put his head on Sportacus’s shoulder and allowed himself to be comforted. “Robbie, everything is going to be fine. You and Rottenello are going to have a great time. Once we get there, I’m sure you’ll feel more relaxed.” He smiled up at his boyfriend. “And weren’t you just telling me I was worrying too much?”

“Well, you were,” Robbie grumbled. Sportacus wasn’t letting go, so he tilted the elf’s face up to his, and kissed him. “...Thanks, though.”

“Of course.” Sportacus smiled and met his eyes. He was just reaching up to touch Robbie’s cheek when the AI alerted them that their destination was approaching.

“We’re here,” Robbie intoned ominously.

Sportacus laughed. “You’re so melodramatic, Robbie. It’s more like, _‘We’re here!’_ ” His tone gleeful, he did a few backflips, twisting in midair, and landed in the pilot’s seat, guiding the airship downwards.

Robbie picked up the cat, who was likely go to sliding around during the descent, and stared at him solemnly. “This is it, Rottenello.”

Rottenello blinked once, slowly. 

“You know how I feel, right? Don’t you feel a little… apprehensive, too?”

Rottenello let out a small mew and pressed his forehead against Robbie’s. Robbie’s heart melted. _Adorable…_

Adorable, and… possibly an agreement?

“Robbie, look! There it is!”

Robbie took a deep breath, telling himself everything was fine, of _course_ everything was fine, and looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, Robbie didn’t believe that what he was seeing was real. It was too beautiful to be real, so overwhelming he forgot to be afraid. Rolling green fields, vibrant forests, looming mountains in the distance, and he thought he spotted a waterfall, crystal clear and sparkling in the sunlight. Elves in colorful garb went about their business, bordered by tents and houses decorated with vines and flowers. Even Rottenello loosened his nervous grip on Robbie’s shirt to stare. 

Sportacus glanced back to see his boys wholly enraptured by the view, and smiled to himself, bringing the airship to land carefully on an area of grass just outside the main square.

“Come on,” he said, putting an arm around Robbie’s waist and jolting him out of his wide-eyed reverie. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

Robbie turned his gaze to Sportacus, still looking stunned. “It really is just like you said it was,” he whispered.

Sportacus put a hand on the back of Robbie’s head, gently running his fingers through his hair, and drew Robbie’s face to his. Their lips met, and as always when Sportacus touched him, Robbie’s heart leapt. 

“I love you, Robbie,” Sportacus said softly.

“I love you, too.” Robbie rested his forehead against Sportacus’s, soaking in his comforting energy, until Rottenello jumped from his arms and went to scratch on the airship door.

Sportacus smiled. “I guess he’s impatient.” 

Robbie swallowed, and followed Sportacus to the door. Just before it opened, he took Sportacus’s hand, and was reassured when Sportacus squeezed it tightly.

The panel slid open, and Robbie threw up an arm to shield against the sudden onslaught of sunlight. When he was able to see again, Sportacus led him out onto the grass into the circle of elves eager to greet them.

It seemed like every single one had a gift for him - some gave him baked goods, some thrust baskets of fruits at him, and one placed a crown of flowers on his head (Robbie graciously, if somewhat dazedly, bent down to allow them to do so). Rottenello had already amassed a devoted following of children, and was sprawled out purring amidst them as they cooed over him and stroked him. 

Between emotional embraces from old friends and receiving some gifts of his own, Sportacus smiled up at Robbie. “I told you they’d like you.”

“They don’t even know me yet.” But he looked a little pleased.

“They can tell. You’re a good person. And they know I trusted you enough to bring you here.”

Robbie took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air with a scent of honeysuckle. _Just like Sportacus said._ “So maybe…”

Sportacus leaned against him, knowing what he was thinking. “Maybe it won’t be so bad?”

Robbie cleared his throat, trying not to seem too emotional. “Maybe.”

Sportacus took the gifts from Robbie’s overburdened arms, smiling. “Come on. I’ll show you my family’s house.” A look of melancholy crossed his face. “Although… I’m sure we’ll be the first ones staying there in a while.”

 _I don’t know anything about his family._ Robbie felt a pang of guilt. Why hadn’t he ever asked? Sportacus had never brought up the subject, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t ask. _God, I’m the worst boyfriend ever._

“I can carry those,” he interjected, and Sportacus looked surprised. 

“I don’t mind, Robbie.”

“Well, I’m not lugging those suitcases around.”

Sportacus chuckled. “Fair enough.” He went back into the airship to fetch their luggage, and Robbie turned his attention to Rottenello.

“Come on, it’s time to go,” he said, and the children all made sad sounds of protestation. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll see him again.” Feeling that he sounded a little harsh, he gave them a smile, and was a little surprised when they smiled back at him readily. 

“Okay…” The children said their goodbyes, and Rottenello got to his feet, his eyes gleaming with pleasure. 

“All right, you. Hop up.” Robbie shrugged one shoulder, and Rottenello leaped onto him. “We’re both going to be spoiled by the time we get back home, I’m afraid.”

Sportacus joined them, bag in hand, and they headed off.  
___

Surprisingly, Sportacus’s house was nothing like Robbie had imagined it. It fit in nicely with all the other houses - small, cozy, old-fashioned, seemingly having grown out of the ground in harmony with nature. Not stark, cold, and white like the airship.

“Wouldn’t have figured you as a ‘cottage’ man, Sportacus,” Robbie mused as they entered. “Doesn’t seem your style.”

Sportacus laughed. “Maybe not, but it’s nice. This house has been in my family for generations.”

“So, what, like… thousands of years? Millions?”

Sportacus smiled and didn’t answer. “I think Rottenello’s hungry. We should give him something to eat before we go out again.”

As Sportacus set up some food and water for the cat, Robbie looked around the rest of the house curiously. It was buzzing with magic - the whole town was - but it didn’t feel hostile. In fact, it was somehow comforting. Polished wood furniture, flowers growing from the ceiling, carved knicknacks lining the windows… It wasn’t really his style, either, but it was nice. 

Sportacus came up behind him, kissing him on the cheek. “How do you like it?”

_It makes me feel... at home._

Impulsively, Robbie pulled Sportacus to him and kissed him deeply, threading his fingers through Sportacus’s curly hair.

“I take it that’s a good sign then,” Sportacus said, smiling, when they stopped for breath.

“Very.” Robbie kissed him again, and Sportacus moved a hand up to Robbie’s chest, and Robbie was very glad they were alone in the house.

The sound of a throat clearing in the doorway interrupted them, and Robbie pulled away, cheeks flushed.

A man in brown and yellow stood there, arms crossed, but with an amused smile on his face. A man with a strange resemblance to Sportacus.

“Pabbi!” Sportacus ran to him and they embraced tightly, both laughing. “I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“I didn’t either, but I got your letter, and I thought I could stop by. It’s been a while.” The man held Sportacus at arms length, appraising him favorably. “I’m glad you’re doing so well.”

Robbie begged the floor to open up and swallow him. _Sportacus’s father. Great._

“And you must be Robbie,” he said warmly, striding over to him and extending a hand. Suddenly a flash of recognition crossed his face and he frowned, peering at Robbie. “You look awfully familiar.”

All Robbie could do was shrug. “I - um, I’ve never been here before…”

The man’s frown disappeared, replaced with the smile, though not quite as broad as before. “Of course not. My mistake.” He shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. “I’ve heard so much about you. It’s good to have you here, son.”

Robbie nodded mutely, wishing he had been able to mentally prepare himself for this. He was making such a terrible first impression. Surely once Sportacus’s father was alone with his son he would tell Sportacus what a terrible mistake he’d made in dating Robbie. Again, he begged fervently for something, anything to happen to end this awkwardness.

“Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself.” The man put his fists on his hips, posing just like Sportacus always did. “My name is Íthróttaálfurinn. I’m hero number Nine.”

Mocking laughter came from across the room. Robbie jumped as he noticed the man in the catsuit leaning casually on the doorframe- how long had he been there?

“Quite a mouthful, isn’t it?” The intruder winked at Robbie, and slithered over to Íthró’s side, putting an arm around his shoulder. “ _Íthróttaálfurinn._ My hero.”

Íthró jumped out of his grasp, glaring at him. “ _Glanni!_ When did you get here? What are you doing here?”

“Like I would skip this tender family gathering? Besides… I missed you.” Glanni planted a dramatic kiss on Íthró’s cheek. Interestingly, Robbie noted, Íthró didn’t stop him.

Sportacus was poised for action, watching this interaction carefully, looking a little confused. Íthró sighed. “It’s ok. I know him.” He narrowed his eyes at Glanni, who was unwrapping a piece of candy, and returning his eye contact with equal intensity. “And I’m going to keep an eye on him, so he doesn’t cause any trouble.”

Glanni shrugged, tossing the candy wrapper on the floor. “What else is there to do in this backwoods town?” He winked at Sportacus, who shifted uneasily. “Besides, I don’t cause trouble anymore. I’m reformed. Right, _Íthróttaálfurinn?_ ” 

The way he purred it, that name sounded downright filthy. Íthró grabbed him firmly by one arm. “You. Me. Outside. Now.”

One corner of Glanni’s mouth turned upward into a grin, and he let himself be dragged outside, followed by the slamming of the door.

“Uh.” Robbie rubbed one arm. “So, that’s… Your dad seems nice.”

Sportacus cleared his throat. “Yeah. He is.” 

“Must be good to see him again. He said it’s been a while.”

This seemed to break Sportacus from his awkward introspection. “Yeah. I don’t get to see him much. I didn’t think he’d be able to come.” He smiled fondly. “He taught me everything I know.”

 _I should have known this. I should have asked about his family, his childhood. We’ve talked plenty about mine._ On some level he had always just assumed Sportacus sprang fully formed from the earth like a god. But there was so much Robbie didn’t know about him, and that made him feel like scum.

“Robbie?” Sportacus crossed the room and took his hand. “Are you all right?”

 _He’s always worried about_ me. _What do I ever do for him?_ “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.”

Sportacus’s brow furrowed. “Do you want to get some air? Or are you tired?”

“Air sounds good. Let’s take Rottenello, I want to see these waterfalls you told me about.”

Sportacus’s face broke into a grin. “That sounds great!”

As Robbie went to fetch Rottenello and prepared to leave, the door opened and Glanni fell back inside, his lipstick slightly smudged. _Well, he certainly knows how to make an entrance._ Íthró followed, looking stern and unamused. 

“Robbie,” he said, and Robbie paled, positive he had done something wrong. “Where did you grow up?”

“Me? Uh - I was born in Iceland, but I was adopted by an American couple -”

“So you don’t know your birth parents?”

Why was he asking this? “No…”

Íthró turned the full force of his glare onto Glanni, who cowered slightly. “Oh, come on, Íthró. This is ridiculous!”

“Is it? Look at him! He looks exactly like you!”

Robbie felt all of the blood drain out of his body. A wave of dizziness washed over him, and Sportacus put an arm around his waist to support him, looking as shocked as Robbie was. 

Did they have a resemblance? Maybe… it was hard to tell. But - that was crazy! This man - he couldn’t be - 

“Okay, yes, I did have a tryst with a fae woman back in Iceland, about a million years ago. And yes, a baby did show up on my doorstep. And sure, I put it up for adoption. But you can’t prove any of this is connected!”

“So this man with fae blood, the spitting image of you, born in Iceland, can’t possibly be your son?” Íthró looked furious.

 _Son?_ Robbie looked at Sportacus, who looked back up at him, wide-eyed. _I don’t have a family._ He hadn’t spoken to his adoptive parents since the day he left, the day he turned eighteen. And he’d never known who his birth parents were. 

“Okay, okay.” Glanni sauntered over to Robbie, taking his chin in one hand, turning his face from one side to the other, inspecting him. “He does look a little like me, I _suppose._ But no son of mine would be a stick-in-the-mud health nut like yours. Boy,” he said imperiously, addressing Robbie. “Have you ever stolen a car? Poisoned a town?”

Robbie swallowed, trying to find his voice. “I - no, but I did make a town think they had been poisoned so they would stop eating sportscandy, and, uh… I’ve used disguises to try to get rid of Sportacus…” He could feel Íthró’s disapproving stare, and wanted to disappear.

Glanni narrowed his eyes, and Robbie did his best not to look away.

Suddenly Glanni laughed, clapping. “I _knew_ it! My own son!” He saw Robbie’s look of crestfallen confusion, and sighed. “Oh, don’t give me that look. Trust me, I would have been a terrible parent. You were better off with that human family of yours.”

Robbie stared at the floor. Better off with the parents who ignored him, mocked him, let him be bullied for being strange. 

He looked back at Glanni, who was lighting a cigarette, until Íthró smacked it out of his hand. 

_It doesn’t matter,_ he thought numbly. _My mother didn’t want me. My father didn’t want me. The parents who took me in didn’t want me._

Sportacus read his expression, and squeezed his hand. “Come on, Robbie. Let’s go.”

Robbie followed him, avoiding Glanni’s and Íthró’s gaze, and Rottenello trailed behind them.

“Oh - you have a _cat!_ How delightful!” Glanni reached out to pet Rottenello, but Íthró restrained him with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

Robbie let Sportacus lead him through the town, past the throng of colorful residents, past the tents and shops, until they reached a clearing with a waterfall, emptying into a clear blue pool. The sight of the natural beauty eased the pain in his soul a little.

“Robbie,” Sportacus said, taking his hands and looking up at him in worry. “I know that was a lot to take in at once. Are you okay?”

“I’m always okay,” Robbie muttered softly.

Sportacus sighed. “You don’t have to talk about it. But if you want to, I’m here.”

Rottenello purred, winding himself around Robbie’s leg, then went to dip a tentative paw into the water.

Robbie watched him, waiting to feel something. He thought he might be waiting a while, so he shrugged and stripped down.

“Robbie?”

“I’m going to swim.”

“Oh! Okay, I’m coming too.”

Robbie leaned back and dipped his hair in the water, soothed by how quiet everything was underwater. His hair would be a mess when it dried, but that wasn’t a concern at the moment. He took off his glasses and laid them on the grass.

Sportacus, overriding his natural instinct to jump in, lowered himself carefully into the water, watching Robbie with concern.

“Our fathers are dating.”

Sportacus blinked in surprise, and gave a sheepish smile. “I guess they are. That’s… a little weird. He never told me about that.”

“I never asked about him.”

“Well, no, but -”

“I should have. I’m sorry.”

Sportacus swam to his side, putting an arm around him. “It’s okay, Robbie. Really.”

“Do you have any other family? Siblings?”

“No. My mom died when I was little, I… don’t really remember her. I have a few cousins, aunts and uncles, but that’s it.”

Robbie lowered himself into the water until it touched his chin. It really was serene out here. He imagined Sportacus playing here as a child with his friends, laughing and splashing and listening to the sounds of the forest.

“I really do love you, Sportacus.”

“I love you too. Robbie -”

“I can’t really talk about - _him_ right now. I just… need to… think on this a while.” 

Sportacus ran a hand through Robbie’s wet hair. “Okay. Tell me if you need anything.”

“I will.” 

Rottenello, his tail twitching, his eyes darting as he watched the fish in the water, guarded them from the shore.


End file.
